Zardugal
The Federation of Zardugal is a nation in the Southern Hemisphere on the continent of Majatra. To the north Zardugal shares a relatively small border with Vanuku as well from there flanking down to Lake Majatra the States of Endirahad, Unkassa and Ingomu share a border with Jelbania. To the direct Southeast of Zardugal a border is shared with Cobura. Zardugal has a vast coastline to it's east facing the Verand Ocean. Geography The Federation of Zardugal is located on the Southwestern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatra Basin all the way to the Northwest coast. She shares borders with Vanuku to the north, Jelbania to the east and to the soutgh is Cobura. Lake Majatra represents an additional border on the Ingomu province. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Corious and Ustari Rivers. The climate in Zardugal varies between a continental climate in the north, with cold winters, and hot, humid summers with well distributed rainfall patterns, and a more Adriatic climate in the south with hot, dry summers and autumns and relatively cold winters with heavy inland snowfall. Differences in elevation, proximity to Lake Majatran and large river basins, as well as the exposure to the winds account for climate differences. Northern areas of Zardugal possesses typical continental climate, with air masses from North and Western Majatran which shapes its climatic profile. South and Southwest Zardugal is subject to subtropical influences, however the inland mountain ranges contribute to the cooling down the biggest part of warm air masses. Demographics and Culture Religion Throughtout its history the Federation has been a generally secular based nation. While their has been a strong seperation between religion and state religious persons and organizations have often played a role in Zardic society. Across the board most religions and faiths in the country are moderate and do not encourage or engage in acts of extrimism. Ethnicity Language Sport Zardugal is a nation that loves sports. They citizens embrace and encourage competition, and are known for being ultra-competitive. It is not uncommon for public schools to have mandatory participation in extracurricular sport or some type of physical activity. The Federal government hosts games every 3 years where the best scholar-athletes from around the nation compete in currently 5 different games. Those games are Rugby, Boxing, Soccer, Baseball, and Zardic Football (where players must attempt to put balls through hoops located high on a wall without using their hands). The festival has become known as The Pentathalon.1st place winners are rewarded with a visit from the President, as well as monetary prizes and the official title of "Champion of The Federation." Those who do not finish first do not receive any sort of reward. Professional Sports There are currently 4 professional sports leagues in the Federation. In order of popularity there is The ZFA (Zardic Football Alliance), The NBC (National Baseball Confederation), The Rugby League (TRL), and the ZFBC (Zardic Federal Boxing Commission). Science Currently the government with cooperation from the private sector offers grants for reserach in the following fields: *Biofuels *Nuclear Research *Semiconductors *Nano Techs *Bio-Optics *Artificial Intelligence *''Rhinovirus'' and Coronavirus ''(common cold) research History of Zardugal Early Zardic History -Prehistory-1517, southern Zardugal was under Augustanii( a romanish empire) control. Northern Zardics were at this point called Celts or Seqéya, if they lived in the northwest. Celtics are luthorian and spoke Luthori or Terran. Parts of Enhiradad were under the Tokundian empire, made of people who came from ancient Luthori like the Celts. Seqéyans were natives of Zardugal. Middle Zardic History - 2100s-3476, recognizing the confederacy's ever instability a Cailliean General named Napoleon rallied the City states to Create the Republic of Zardugal. While there may have been political unity instability never faded and the government was unable to run properly with the content change in government and shifts in power. The first notable war was the Zardugali slave war which was a rebellion against the Celtic/Slavic imperial government. Even though the war only lasted 4 years it sparked once again bloody instability with no particular group ever holding power for long enough for peace. Slowly this ended with the immigration of Solentians to Zardugal who united under the Federal Republican Party. They ruled for hundreds of years and brought peace to Zardugal. Zardugal was created a federal republic in 2785. The Federal republicans created Zardugal into a power and established Luthori as the main language and Solentians as the main ethnicity in politics with Solentians over this years in power increasingly becoming wealthier than their fellow Zardics of other races. They created Zardugal into the most powerful republic and created a tradition of imperialsm,which has died down. Eventually the party diminished in power and disappeared but they influenced the political process forever. Solentians slowly lost influence in government but continued to be powerful over the centuries. Zardugal once again became a nations of minorities in 3400. - 1517-2100s, massive waves of immigrants from various continents made it difficult for unity of Zardugal. In fact the very idea of unity of the land was unimaginable. People of parts of Enhiradad and Unkassa were deltarian/Celtic/Luthori and spoke Luthori. Western Seqéya was separated by mountains from everybody else and enjoyed an independent culture and language. Southern Zardics came from Keris (whiteish) and weren't united in language or culture. The main southern Zardics were Caillean (french). Zardugal became a confederacy of City states, each with their own government and culture, to protect themselves from the empires beyond their borders. Despite this unity this time was very tense especially with ecer increasing immigration from parts of Majatra and other continents. Modern Zardic History -The modern federation of Zardugal has a Consitution written in 3476. It followed a period of two states the republic and the federation. The republic was created in reaction to the federation creating nobility and slavery. There was a revolution/civil war that ended when a mysterious republican women general conquered most of the federation. They both signed a peace treaty and the nation was renamed union of the new republic and federation of Zardugal. Eventraully they signed the constitution and dropping republic from its name. Economy Industrial Exports *Oil *Aluminium *Rubber *Diamonds *Copper *Silicon *Zinc *Lithium Agricultural Exports *Beef *Pork *Sugar Cane *Rum *Seafood (Assorted Fish and shell foods) *Opium Poppies *Cocoa *Small amounts of Specialized Tobacco *Sorghum *Grapes *Pears *Potatoes *Assorted Grains Government of Zardugal ''Main Article: Government of Zardugal The Zardic Federation is a parliamentary, federal republic and traditionally has been throughout it's history. Zardugal possesses a unicameral legislature, called the the Congress of Zardugal, which holds its elections every three years. The Federation of Zardugal has about 75 million citizens with suffrage whom are entitled to vote. Average voter turn-out remains consistent in and around 70-80% of the population each general election. The Congress in Zardugal consists of 500 seats that are elected every 4 years. Currently the United Federalist Party (UFP; formerly known as the Conservative Republican Party or CRP) commands a majority government holding 261 seats and the presidency; the New Liberal Party (NLP) is the official opposition party holding 238 seats and finally the Lassiez-Faire Conservatives hold 1 seat. Current Head of State *'President:' George Pompendreaiu Cabinet of the Federation of Zardugal Head of State of Zardugal Category:Famous Politicians of Zardugal Category:Zardugal Category:Nations Category:Majatra